


Sister Death

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Jane Yolen - Sister Death (short story)
Genre: Child Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on Jane Yolen's short story "Sister Death" from the Anthology <i>Sisters of the Night.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Death

I take the children; sometimes one by one or all at once. I take the ones suffocating in their bassinets and strangled by the umbilical cord in their mothers' wombs. I take innocents who know death before they know life, into my arms like any mother, placing them in the care of Almighty God and his saints.

I think He's a cruel bastard for allowing this, but I have no say in it. I have a job to do. I'm the Angel who delivers the young from the cradle to the grave. And it's all I'll ever be.


End file.
